In the prior art, food such as meat or vegetables to be grilled are generally placed on a spit which is rotatable to expose the food to the heat in order to ensure uniform cooking of the same. In cooking large meats, such as a pig, a roast or a large side of beef, the spit may not be capable of rotatably supporting the meat to be grilled because of its shape. In many situations the spit is provided with forks that are carried by the spit and which pierce the opposite ends of the meat. However, after a considerable amount of rotation on the spit, the forks sometimes break loose of the meat and the meat fails to rotate, causing uneven heating and cooking of the same.
In many applications the rotisseries include cradles, sometimes referred to as cages, in an attempt to facilitate the necessary support required for long periods of rotation of the meat. In many situations it is difficult to adequately secure, or anchor, the meat within the cradle, resulting in undesirable jostling of the meat during rotation of the rotisserie.
It would be desirable to provide a means for securing the meat within the cradle of the rotisserie so as to prevent movement of the meat which can result in portions of the meat breaking loose as it moves within the cradle. It would also be desirable to provide a means for securing the meat which is adaptable and allows for varying sizes of meat or vegetables, or adaptable for securing a large portion of the meat with one portion of the clamping member, and another smaller portion of the meat with another portion of the clamping member, wherein a single type clamping member is adaptable for both sizes of food products.